Gaining Affection 101: An Ichigo x Tatsuki story
by FallenAngel2298
Summary: Two points here to be called to your notice: 1) I do not own bleach but it would be pretty kickass if I did 2) This story is a LEMON. DO NOT read it if you don't know what that is. There's not much Tatchigo out there so I thought I'd add some. Was a multi chapter story but has had further chapters deleted and is now a oneshot. There will be no updates. Ever.


Two things here.

**1) I do not own Bleach. If I did, it would be too explicit to show on television because I am one fucked up dude.**

**2) This story is what's known as a LEMON. If you do not know what that is, please DO NOT continue reading. First, please Google the meaning of the word as it relates to fanfiction.**

**A/N AFTER FURTHER CHAPTER DELETION: I had my best friend Nick read the story and the reviews. He said, and I quote, "Man, fuck those niggas, do what you want, you're never gonna meet them so their opinion doesn't matter." (BTW you know the world's fucked up when there's a black guy calling a group that is likely primarily white 'niggas'). After listening to this sage advice, I decided to do the complete opposite. I've adjusted the title and summary, with permission from my GF. Also, after further thought, I've decided that the first chapter works better as a oneshot. Sorry if you liked the rest of the story, but I think it sucks and I don't want to try to develop the OC, Axel, because I suck at that. Therefore, this story is reserved in its current oneshot status and will never be added onto again.**

Tatsuki understood, of course, the clichè attached to the way of thinking about it, but there was no other way to describe it. It was a night to remember. And one that, when experienced the first time, would never be quite the same afterwards.

When she had gone to Ichigo's house the night before, she had not in her wildest dreams believed that he would fully accept her. She merely wanted him to know...

Thinking about it made her remember. The reason people say "I remember as if it were yesterday" is because the event in question was one of such import that they could never forget it. The reason you always hear people say that is because if it wasn't that important, it wouldn't be worth telling to you. Admittedly, it DID happen yesterday... or did it? Had it been midnight yet? She hadn't been wearing a watch, so she could not speak authoritatively on the matter, but the exact time wasn't important. The only important thing was that it happened.

Tatsuki unlocked Kurosaki-kun's door. This was the easy part; as they were childhood friends, he had given her a key long ago, as a spare. There was a constant worry that a man like Isshin would lose his key. Ichigo possessed one too, of course, as did his sisters, but a man like Isshin can lose things that are in other peoples' possession at any time, even if he is nowhere near the person at the time of loss. In any case, Tatsuki went up the stairs to Ichigo's room. Rukia was away on a mission, and Isshin had taken his two daughters with him to the beach in Okinawa.

(I'm sorry for all the digressions but...you always hear in stories like this that the family is gone, so it gets to be a bit boring of a plot point. The part that most people miss is that OF COURSE everyone is going to be gone! Would you expect a person to go to another person's house with an intent like Tatsuki has to go when everyone is around? Of course not! That would be stupid! It's not just chance that seems to happen in every story; it's careful planning by the characters!)

Anyways. Tatsuki crept towards Ichigo's room. The light shining under the door betrayed his awakened state. Excellent. It would be that much harder to lose her nerve and run away if he was already awake and knew she was there. She knew that her nerves would betray her and force her to back out at any second, so she somewhat hurriedly burst through the unlocked door. Ichigo, not having expected anyone to be coming in because of the absence of the other inhabitants, shot up from the desk upon which lay his homework, and began to reach for his Substitute Soul Reaper combat pass. Realization of his intruder's identity canceled this movement, and he sank back into his chair.

"Tatsuki... I suppose you already figured, but I didn't expect you to come here at this time. Do you need something from me?"

Her embarrassment, coupled with the accelerated rate of her heartbeat, forced her to be more abrupt than she had intended.

"Ichigo, what are your feelings for me?" A classic non sequitur.

"Um... Well, you've been my best friend as long as I remember... which is a bit dampened by your punching me all the time..."

That was true. She did have a great propensity for punching people, especially him. She suspected he did not enjoy the experience, though she firmly believed he deserved every single one. He, of course, would have his views to the contrary.

But that was beside the point. Had she really expected a confession of love in response to that question? Please. He was a guy. He was doubtless struck halfway dumb by the question, comparable to a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"...Ichigo. What I mean to say is that, as bad-shonen-jump-anime as this is gonna sound, I've grown to love you. I guess... I guess I never would have realized it if I hadn't seen Hime and Rukia doting on you, but I finally figured out what this subtle anger is... it's jealousy. I know you have feelings for both of them, Rukia in particular, but I've gotta know where I stand. The not knowing is killing me."

She gave him a few moments to find his voice. Poor fellow. Even most girls would be speechless after a speech like that, but Ichigo was a male, and not a very particularly romantically apt one at that. His cranial functions were probably, at the moment, limited to "Muh... hugh.. whe.. whuu?".

After a bit, he finally said, "Look, as much as I'd like to preserve your feelings, I'm a terrible liar. I never really considered you in a romantic light. I felt our past relationship would make it too weird to consider. It's not like I find you unattractive, quite the opposite in fact, but I would feel too awkward about it. You mentioned Orihime; I can put your fears to rest there. She is beautiful, to be sure, but is just too innocent and fragile of a person. Me corrupting her would change her, and not in a good way. Rukia, however... is a mature enough person to not be broken by it. Furthermore, I have no childhood friendship with her to make things weird for me, and I fully intend to pursue her.

"Ah... I expected it to be something like that. I'm sorry for wasting your time. I only ask that you not let this ruin our friendship..."

"Ah, no, I never thought of that for a moment-"

"Goodnight, then, Ichigo."

She turned to leave and was not two steps in traveling when he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. He embraced her and, with his lips behind her ear, murmured:

We don't have to leave it like this.

I can, just for tonight, love you.

Her response strained his ear.

Yes.

Please.

He slowly removed her tie and unbuttoned her shirt, but didn't take it off. She removed her shoes by stepping on the side of each and pulling the foot out, such that she did not have to lean down. She helped him remove his shirt (the situation seemed to have stolen his fine motor control) and knelt before him, removing the skirt and stockings of her uniform as she did so. He was wearing sleeping pants and she undid the button of them. It was only a second before she made the discovery that he was not wearing any undergarments. She found her usual demeanor, just for a moment.

"Really, Kurosaki-kun? Just what were you _actually_ doing on the computer that you shut so hurriedly when I came into the room?", she asked him. He went a touch red at the question. "Ha, too bad we're not in America where I could plead the Fifth Amendment...", was his only comment on the subject. She decided not to pursue the matter and instead, after removing her panties, busied herself with removing his penis from the confines of his pants. It was of a fairly prodigious length. The aforementioned object was already at about half erection, which she wasted no time developing into a full one with gentle licking of the tip with her tongue. She puckered her lips and moved down the side, gently probing with the tip of her tongue. Moving back to the end, she took it into her mouth and attempted to take it all the way down her throat. She had never tried it before, so she failed to suppress the gag reflex and could not complete the action. Well, that was fine. She contented herself with moving her mouth up and down it as far as she could, at at fairly slow pace. Ichigo at this point began to stroke her head and, after a moment, knelt to meet her face. He reached under her arms and pulled her to her feet with him.

He gazed into her eyes for a moment, saw the light of lust in her eyes, and moved in to kiss her. It was a long, straining kiss, the kind that betrays the hunger for something much more. Kissing her over and over again, he reached into the shirt and removed the bra from her chest. As he was doing so, she quickly pulled her shirt over her breasts. He dropped the bra onto the floor and, doing so, embraced her again. After another kiss, he whispered to her: "It's all right... we've come this far... no point in hesitating now."

"Yes... I'm sorry... I just-"

He cut her off gently. "It's fine, I understand it."

She opened her shirt.

She lacked a bikini tan line, not being the type to spend time at the beach. Why go to the beach when you could be perfectly well practicing to punch people. Her breasts were softly curved, the nipples already hardened. They were not of any ridiculous size, but respectable. Ichigo turned her around slowly and groped them softly while kissing the side of her throat. She leaned her head back and, with slightly vacant eyes, leaned onto him. Sensing her intent, he pulled her down on top of him and laid back on his bed. She turned over onto him so that they were face-to-face and started kissing him again. Between kisses, he said, "This is my first time, and I can hardly believe it. Because of that, I have to hear you say it's fine so I know it's okay."

"Not damn fast enough,", she growled playfully into his throat. He laughed somewhat halfheartedly, the situation not nearly light enough for true mirth.

He reached between her legs and rubbed gently. His fingers went up between the folds, in and out, slowly. After a moment, they started to widen a little at a time. He brought his penis up to touch the entrance and looked at her again for confirmation.

"If you keep hesitating, your manliness is gonna be called into question pretty soon here."

The statement was mainly a joke, but at this point nobody was laughing about anything. Even as she said it, her eyes were half closed and completely vacant. She was breathing somewhat erratically.

Before he was criticized again, he inserted himself into her. She was still fairly tight and had not yet fully opened, so he pushed slightly harder. He was accepted shortly, but only partially. He pulled partway out, and pushed in again. He repeated this action with growing intensity until he was fully inside. After that, he pulled only halfway out and pushed back in slowly, and after a few moments of this, her light moaning grew in intensity and frequency. She was fairly quiet, but the feeling coursing through her was much, much stronger than that. A raging feeling was boiling up inside her and it forced its way to the forefront, and she allowed it to take over her entire being. Biting her lip, she let out a louder noise, this one more of a stifled shriek, and her entire body convulsed once. Her vagina continued convulsing after that and she felt a sticky fluid come out of her, dripping onto him. He stopped for a moment for the two of them to catch their breath.

She saw a thought occur to him, as he suddenly appeared panicked. "Tatsuki, what if..."

"No... I finished my period only yesterday. There's almost no chance of that, don't worry."

Comforted, he began again. This time, he was beginning to gasp too. She climaxed one more time, then, as he continued further, he breathed extremely erratically. Her screams grew even louder and she felt even more and more lustful. Her eyes were fully empty now, reflecting the state of her mind that was so filled with lust. As she was building towards a third orgasm, he exploded inside her. The hot, sticky fluid created an enormous need to come and her own fluids joined it. As the orgasm occurred, she let out a shriek that split her soul in half with the intensity of it.

She was barely able to move after that. After regaining her breath, she cleaned up and laid back onto him. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yes, well, that is if you're not worried about your parents...".

"You know as well as they do that I get up early to train at the dojo. They'll just assume that I went earlier if they don't see me tomorrow morning. I store my gear there so they won't be suspicious."

"Okay..."

Whatever he was going to say next was apparently abandoned as he simply went to sleep. She snuggled up to him and was happy to follow suit.

When she awoke in the morning he was smiling shyly at her.

"You should probably leave now, to cover up any possible suspicion."

"Y-Yes."

"Please... come again tonight? My family doesn't return for a few days..."

By the look in his eyes, she saw that he had completely forgotten Rukia. She had won.

**So. I hope you liked it. I think my biggest shortcoming in writing fan fictions is that my personal prose and dialect is somewhat more sophisticated than what I imagine Ichigo, and especially Tatsuki, to be using. I tried to keep my own voice out of this one to make the story seem more real, but I don't think I succeeded well. In some places I had to make intentional grammatical errors to make it seem real and I don't think that it flows well in those particular points. Furthermore, I made my paragraph structure and flow style a little less 'correct' to further bring Tatsuki's and Ichigo's unsophisticated style go through. Unfortunately, I think I didn't do too well with that either. If anyone has any ideas on how to change that, I would be delighted to hear your opinions in reviews.**

**Another problem I have is that when I write (well, I do this when I talk, too), I have the propensity to communicate arrogantly, which means I end up explaining too many things too deeply, which means that when I write I give more explanation than is necessary, which means I end up continuing the thought far beyond what it needs to be for people to understand it, which means I am basically talking down to people and assuming they're idiots, which means... wait... FUCK. Heh, I crack myself up. But yeah, sorry if it bothers you. I think understanding when to cut something off is something that will come with personal maturity and acceptance of others' intelligences. That is to say, I doubt there's any advice you could give me to fix the problem.**

**But perhaps I expound too much upon my own faults. Thanks for reading, and I would be delighted to hear your reviews and any advice you have!**


End file.
